


Stars

by Marasa



Series: Dynamic Stretching [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rooftops, Snow, Snuggling, Soft Boys, Stargazing, and Tyler thinks it's adorable, josh is really into space, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: Josh laughs and tells him that at a time, he thought the sun and the moon were the universe’s greatest lovers.





	Stars

It’s cold on the roof.

It hasn’t snowed yet, but they can feel it in the air, that chilly biting wind coming from the heavy clouds above.

They’re sitting close, Tyler’s left side pressed against Josh’s right. Their upper bodies are wrapped up in long-sleeved shirts and hoodies and jackets but their legs are cold behind the thin layer of their skinny jeans. Only where their thighs touch each other is there warmth.

Tyler shivers hard enough that his teeth chatter. He pushes a little closer.

Josh accommodates him readily with an arm wrapped around his waist and his legs intertwining with his.

“D-Dude, it’s-s co-cold.”

Tyler nuzzles his freezing nose against Josh’s neck in search of any kind of heat as the wind blows once again.

This time, a few rogue snowflakes flurry down from the midnight sky. Some get lost in Josh’s pink locks. A few land on Tyler’s cheek.

Josh leans down and kisses the cold away, parted lips resting on his skin as he breathes out a warm breath that thaws his red cheek for a fleeting moment.

Tyler smiles and pecks Josh’s neck, his crooked bottom teeth gently scraping against his warm pulse, teasing, loving.

There’s a reason they’re out here. It’s not just to suffer in the midnight cold for an excuse to huddle together for warmth. They can do that inside on the couch or under the covers, where less clothes somehow mean more warmth.

Josh drug Tyler out here on top of the roof of his childhood home after a long tour to ‘show him something.’

‘ _Shingles and dead leaves?_ ’ Tyler had joked as they crawled out the window but Josh had just smiled and held his hand tightly as he led him to the highest part of the roof.

After five minutes of Josh looking to the sky and waiting for the largest clouds to move out of the way, he finally speaks up.

“Look now, Ty.”

Tyler peeks from Josh’s neck and follows his gaze up to the sky. He stares with his mouth agape and his eyes watery from the wind.

The few clouds that pepper the sky have drifted out of the way just enough to reveal stars upon stars all around the crescent moon.

Up here on the roof, the celestial sea above them is unobscured by streetlamps or tree branches.

Up here, they’re closer to the million galaxies Josh is so crazy about.

“Josh…” Tyler says in pure awe. Josh kisses his cheek again and holds his waist tight.

“I used to come up here all the time growing up,” Josh says. “It’s crazy how much you can see. It’s so much closer than you think.”

“I had no idea,” Tyler says because he never looks up enough. Josh does.

They get closer, Tyler leaning in even more as he leans his head against Josh’s neck. His hands come up to hold the fabric of Josh’s jacket just over his stomach. His freezing legs slide up a little more but they stay intertwined.

“Tell me,” Tyler whispers against him in a warm breath that melts the sparse snow flurries that land on his bottom lip. “Tell me about the stars.”

He asks because he knows Josh will know. He knows that when Josh is passionate about something, he learns all there is to know about it.

And he loves that so much about him.

Josh smiles. “See those three stars lined up right there? That’s Orion’s Belt. And that bright one right there? You’d think that was the North Star, right? But it’s actually Venus, I’m serious! You can see planets up here. You can see it all up here.”

“It’s amazing,” Tyler says.

“It really is.”

Tyler stays warm against Josh as he leads them on an expedition through the stars and planets and galaxies like a seasoned space captain.

The entire time Josh speaks, Tyler plants kisses that burn warmer than dying stars against his throat and holds him closer than any planet’s gravity could.

Josh laughs and tells him that at a time, he thought the sun and the moon were the universe’s greatest lovers.

“But I think we put them to shame,” Josh says.

Tyler looks up at the shy sliver of moon floating in a deep sea of pinpoint stars and strips of space gas that burn blue and deep purple.

Tyler smiles. “We really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: marasamoon


End file.
